Disney's Dreams
by zecoathediesel
Summary: This is my first time doing a request for someone, this is for retro mania, it's about a girl who wishes to spend time with her family. Honestly I'm not that proud on how it's looking so far, but if you guys want to see more I'll try my best to finish it. Hope you enjoy the story.
1. Prolog

Faith; something that can have a lot of meaning, something that can be thought about in a lot of ways.

There are those that can believe in anything, even if doesn't make a whole lot of sense they can always see the positives and the good things that life has to offer. There are also those that only believe things based on logic or reasons.

Even so lots of things can still surprise so many people in so many ways and that's what a certain girl has learn about today.

Her name is Anne Marie she's about 9 years old she's a good girl and has a loving family. She goes to school and has chores like any other kids.

She has two young brothers, one is 4 years old, and the other is 3. The family is trying really hard to make sure that everything is alright, because they don't have that much money, the mother and father have to work and they would often work very late at night. So Anne is the one in charge on helping and taking care of her brothers.

She cooks, cleans, but she also tries to make time to play with them.

She loves her family, but sometimes she misses the good old days where they would have time to spend with her and they would go on great trips together, she whishes they could still to that someday.

Her mother just got back from work and was ready to eat.

Anne: Hello mother.

Anne's Mother: Hello there dear, how were the boys?

Anne: They were great; they're almost ready to go to bed soon.

Anne's Mother: That's great honey. Would you like something to eat?

Anne: No thanks I've fixed myself and the boys some Mac and Cheese; there's some left for you if you want it.

Anne's Mother: Thank you dear.

Her mother could tell something was not right.

Anne's Mother: Honey, are you feeling alright?

Anne: Yeah I'm find mother, really.

Anne's Mother: Are you sure, you look like something troubling you; what is it dear?

Anne (sigh): I just miss the good old days where we used to hang out and play together.

Anne's Mother smiled and spoke kindly to her.

Anne's Mother: I do dear, I miss those days too, but you must understand I'm not just doing this because I want to get away from you or the boys. Your father and I just don't have that much money to take care of all three of you and we're trying our best to make sure we're all together and make you children happy.

Anne: I know.

She hugged her mother and returned the hug.

Anne's Mother: There, there. Hey if why don't I see what day I'm off and then maybe we'll go to the park or have a picnic okay?

Anne: Alright, I'm going to bed night mommy.

Anne's Mother: Good night dear.

Anne went into her room as she was getting ready she saw I picture of her family. It was when they went to Disneyland one summer. She was smiling as a tear rolled down her face.

Then she went to bed where something special is about to happened.


	2. Blue Fairy

Anne Marie was fast asleep when suddenly she saw a bright blue light heading towards the window.

Out from the window was a blue fairy, she was tall, had light blue dress and shoes and a wand.

Anne opened her eyes and was amazed with wondered.

Anne: Who are you?

Blue Fairy: Hello Anne, I am the blue fairy.

Anne was still eying the Blue Fairy, she wondered if this was all a dream or if this was real. She just went back to sleep.

Blue Fairy: Come now, please wake up.

Anne: You're not real, this is just all a dream, so when I'll wake up you'll be gone.

Blue Fairy: Not real, okay then I'll just have to prove it to you.

Then suddenly, with her wand, she made Anne's bed disappeared and Anne fell on her back.

Anne: OW!

Blue Fairy: Proof enough for you.

Anne: Just a coincidence, this is still a dream.

Blue Fairy: Well if it's a dream, then shouldn't you be waking up right now and not feel pain?

Anne: Okay, what are you here for?

Blue Fairy: I'm here to help you with your troubles.

Anne: My troubles?

Blue Fairy: Yes, you're having a hard time trying to keeping up with your family and you feel as though they don't care about you.

Anne: Well in a way yeah, I mean I don't blame them we're having tough times and I know they're doing their best, but I wish things were back the way they were.

Blue Fairy: Child, I know that being a parent isn't always so easy you're not the only one that has a difficult time trying to keep a family together. It's a new chapter for every person and like most chapters it has its ups and its downs, I can see that you mother and father love you very much and they try to help you out and they want what's best for you.

Anne just nodded.

Blue Fairy: Tell you want why do I take you to visit some of my friends and their family, there you can see how they handle and pull though for one another.

Anne: But what about my parents; they'll be very worried about me and how long will this take?

Blue Fairy: Don't worry Anne, I promise you that this will not take long at all, you'll be visiting my friends for an hour and after that you'll be back here again wide awake and nobody will know that you're gone.

Anne: Well… Okay, but how will I meet these people?

Blue Fairy: Just lay down on your bed and I'll take care of the rest.

So the Blue Fairy put Anne's bed back, she drifted off to sleep and the Blue Fairy did her little magic.


End file.
